


A canary cry

by Musicalsanddc



Series: Canary cry and the Petrelli boys [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalsanddc/pseuds/Musicalsanddc
Summary: Shelby Carter.A gorgeous brown haired. Who caught both the Petrellis eye. What's next?





	A canary cry

The first time she caught the in eyes of the boy she was six. Her mother dragged her to a dinner with Arthur and Angela.

 The little blonde girl was shoved into the room with a little brother.

They both around her age walked over.

"I'm Peter." He said.

"Shelby. This is Dorin." She said.

"That's Nathan. He's grumpy. Wanna play with my cars?"

Shelby nodded excitedly

* * *

 

The second time Peter and Shelby was fifteen Nathan seventeen.

Shelby came to hang a lot more complaining her parents fighting.

Her looks went from nerdy to sexy. Puberty did her well

Nathan was a football player.

Shelby was a cheerleader.

Peter should have saw it coming.

But they day he was going to ask her out Nathan did.

They dated a year before tragedy struck and Shelby moved away.

* * *

The last time Shelby walked into the Petrlies life she nearly stab Noah Bennett. 

Then she almost screamed the ears off with a super sonic scream.

That time she stayed 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunch of one shots based my oc and either of the Petrelli boys. They are not related except for the first one. And even that can get thrown out the window.


End file.
